


The Heroes Of Tomorrow

by Calum_hood_sister



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, F/M, Love Children, M/M, Next Generation, Time Travel, bakugou is a mom, todobaku, todobaku love child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calum_hood_sister/pseuds/Calum_hood_sister
Summary: Bakugou and Todoroki’s son Kasai gets sent from the year 2043 to the year 2018, 25 years in the past back to when both of his parents were high school students and hated each other, ten years before he was bornOr“Huh...who are you?”“Tch... you look just like my mom...”





	1. Chapter 1//Kasai’s journey

Time traveling kid

Todobaku fanfic 

Disclaimer: i do not own Baku no hero academia or any of the characters i only claim to making the OC’s in this fic meaning the love children and any other characters that are not from the anime/manga i will try to update this every Friday or Saturday if possible!!!

 

As Bakugou rounded the corner in his school, he stopped abruptly as he noticed a teen age boy around his age, that he had never seen before sitting against a wall, the boy had crimson straight hair with white specs around the front of his face, he had one turquoise and the other red. The boy was wearing a teal shirt and a black beanie covering most of his hair except the red and white bits sticking out. 

“Huh?... who are you?!” Bakugou shouted. 

“Tch...You look just like my mom” the boy mumbled out at the same time. Bakugou looked confused with his eyes wide as saucers, “ what do you mean i look like your mom!?” Bakugou shouted. “I mean it exactly how i said it, you look just like him, except you’re like twenty years younger than him” the teen said plainly, just like a half an half bastard he knew and despised.

 

“I thought you said I looked like your mom....” Bakugou said a little cautious this person could totally be a villain, Bakugou walked around the multi-colored eyed boy very slowly. “How do I know you’re not some villain putting on this disguise?” Bakugou asked squinting his eyes slightly and raising his hand creating little sparks prepared to fully activate his quirk, but before Bakugou could send out a small explosion the boy sent out and explosion of his own, but the only difference was that it was an explosion of ice. 

 

“What kind of quirk is that!” Bakugou screamed out after he had dogged the explosion if ice, “heh... it’s the quirk my father and mother’s quirk created” the boy said as he stood to tower over Bakugou by a few inches. 

 

“Kaacchan!” Izuku called out as he rounded the corner to see Bakugou with the taller boy, Deku’s eyes widened as he saw the unfamiliar boy standing in front of Bakugou with the chunks of melting ice behind bakugou. “Bakugou what is happening?” deku asked with wider eyes then usual, as he looked back and forth between the two similar boy’s. 

 

“This asshole just shot an ice explosion at me!” Bakugou shouted as he turned to look at deku, with his wide clearly shocked eyes. “Who are you? And why are you here?” Deku asked more serious now raising his gaze to the taller unfamiliar boy. 

“Tch... my name is Kasai, I’m fifteen. I was born on February 14th, 2028 at three in the morning” Kasai said in a monotone voice looking straight at Deku. “You’re from the future?” Izuku asked in awe reaching to grab his note book before Bakugou stopped him by grabbing his arm “Don’t go taking notes dumbass how do we even know he’s telling the truth!” Bakugou screamed at him.

“Ugh I don’t have time for this...” Kasai said as we started to walk away from the pair, he got a few feet past them both, but before he could get any farther they had both grabbed one of Kasai’s arms. “What the hell are you idiots doing?” He said as he looked from side to side, at both arms almost in anger. “You can not leave our sight, we have no way of knowing if you are telling the truth! Who are your parents anyways? Do they know you gone missing? Oh no what if- oof” Deku was cut off by a slap to the back of the head.

“Shut it Deku! You got to at least give the guy a chance top reply to your millions of questions” Bakugou grumbled out as he still looked wearily at the multi haired boy. “So why are you here?” Deku calmly asked slowly putting his hand on the boys shoulder, “I don’t know why, my mother, father, and myself got involved with a villain attack and suddenly I am sent back twenty-five years in the past!” The boy mumbled out clearly in anger.

“We got to get to class, so I guess we’ll have to take you to class, You can meet everyone and then we will try to figure out how to get you back to your parents!” Izuku said as he grabbed Kasai’s are tightly and drug him into classroom 1-A as soon as they got into the classroom the sleeping teacher on the desk was easily noticeable, as Kasai looked around he realized this was his class room, well it was in the future.

“Wow Kenji’s and I’s classroom looks almost exactly like this in the future...” Kasai says in awe at the classroom and the way it used to look, at this everyone’s heads snapped from where they were looking too Kasai, Uraraka was the first to say something. “Uhm Deku, Bakugou... who is this? is he a new student?” She asked nervously at the tall boy. 

“Umm no, not exactly uh h-he... he’s from t-the, the fu-“ Bakugou grew angry with Deku’s stuttering and was about to yell at him when, Kasai put his hand on Izuku’s shoulder seizing, the words falling out of Deku’s mouth. “Hello, my Name is Kasai. I’m fifteen and I’m from the year 2043 after me and my parents got involved into a villain attack I was sent back here” Kasai said as he bowed to the class. 

 

“He has manners... unlike some people” Momo said looking at Mineta. “Ahh yes my parents told me about you, and they didn’t want me to be like you at all” Kasai said chuckling to himself quietly. “Kasai, you keep mentioning your parents... are they from this class?” Deku asked, Kasai looked around the room spotting Todoroki and seeing Bakugou as well already, he slowly nodded his head. “Really! Who are they?!” Uraraka asked all excited.

“I’m not sure if I’m allowed to say, it might stop them from conceiving me in the future, so I’d rather not let them know and I get back safe to be with Kenji” Kasai said as he was fumbling with his hands, a nervous antic he had picked up from somewhere. “As long as you don’t tell them too much, they can not change the events of the future.” Aizawa’s voice popped in looking up from his sleeping bag for a brief moment, but then immediately going back to sleep. 

“So then, Kasai... who are your parents? and who is this Kenji you keep mentioning?” Jiro asked looking really excited, Kasai looked nervous knowing how blasty one of his parents can be even in their older age. “Uh... the hint is kind of in my hair and my eyes...” was all that Kasai said and then he took an immediate seat on a desk. The whole class was observing him trying to figure out who his parents were, Deku was mumbling and even Shoji was trying to figure it out. 

“I know who one of his parents are!” Deku shouted startling everyone in the class, “really! Who is it man!” Kirishima asked wanting to know the half of the duo that created this kid. “Todoroki, he has to be at least Todoroki’s son he has his hair and his hetrochromia, meaning one eye is completely different color than the other, he has one turquoise eye and one crimson red eye.” Deku said starting to go off rabbling again before Deku could ask if it was true, Bakugou cut in “So is Half n Half, your father?” 

Kasai looked over too Todoroki, his usually calm and still face had wide eyes and he was slouched over looking Kasai up and down. “Uh... yeah, he is my father” Kasai said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, the whole class except Bakugou and Todoroki burst out into chatters. 

“Well that’s one parent down, there is one more. Is your other parent from class 1-A as well Kasai?” Uraraka asked, Kasai looked and and smiled nervously “yeah they are from class 1-A as well” he said now looking at the ground worried about the reaction that is too come. “Oh is it Momo!?” Kaminari shouted pointing at Momo.

 

“No... you guys will never guess it, so i would suggest you just drop it” Kasai said getting a little aggravated, he had a short temper like Katsuki. “Someone we would never think of or guess huh?” Momo said looking curious. “So is it even a girl who is your other parent?” She asks and everyone’s eyes are blown wide.

They all look at Kasai, his eyes were wide, hands fumbling, and he was biting his lip, “so it isn’t a girl, its a guy!” Momo said excitedly. Kasai was starting to get really worried, his aunts and uncles had told him how bad his blonde father was with his temper back in high school and he was worried for the reactions. 

“Someone we would never guess, so definitely not midoriya, or iida, the last person i would guess would be-“ Momo said but was cut off when Kasai shot an icicle past her, which ended with it sticking into the wall. Everyone immediately took a battle stance at that, even Todoroki. This person had just tried to attack one of their friends, “Kasai, if that even is your name...why did you just try and hurt Momo” Deku said eyes shifting back and forth wearily.

“Because...If my mother finds out I’m sure he won’t be happy about my existence, at least not in this time line. He’s got a temper and I’m not sure how he’ll react now...especially knowing who my father is” Kasai said looking like he had been defeated.

Kirishima lowered his battle stance, while the others stayed put “Bro, I’m sure that wont happen, just tell us who it is, he’ll find out and I’m sure he wont have a problem with it!” Kirishima said as he placed his hand on Kasai’s shoulder, smiling with his blinding white smile. 

“Katsuki” Kasai whispered so low that no one heard, “Sorry, who? Can you speak up a little Kasai?” Uraraka asked nicely, Kasai sucked in a deep breath and said “Katsuki” a little louder than before, everyone’s stances immediately dropped as all eyes were on Bakugou. “What!? Why would I have a damn kid with half an half!?” Bakugou yelled looking threatening, causing Kasai to panic and rush out of the room at lightning speed.

“Is that kid sure his quirk isn’t engines? Cause he can sure run...” Mineta said, everyone ignored the comment the grape made. “Kaacchan, you should not have been so loud and rude, it scared him!” Izuku scolded his some what of a childhood best friend. “Shut up Deku, I just found out I some how have a kid with half an half over there...and apparently I’m am the mother.” Bakugou said as he sat down and Put his head in his hands. “Let’s give Todoroki and Kaacchan a minute to talk...” Midoriya said as he and the rest of the class stepped outside.

“So... you and I have a kid some how...” Todoroki stated in a monotone voice, walking over to where Katsuki sat with his head still in his hands, “apparently we do half and half, which makes no damn sense...why would we have a kid together?” Bakugou asked lifting his head slightly to look at the half an half bastard he now suddenly had a future kid with. 

“ I have no idea Bakugou, but as for right now should we try and find Kasai?” Todoroki said looking at the door, “I guess, he did look kind of hurt and scared whenever I had my burst out.” Bakugou said with some bitterness as he slowly got up from the desk and started to the door with Todoroki right being him, before they got out of the room, they received some advice “Give it a chance, also make sure to check the bathrooms...” Sensei had not left the rooms as the others had did, prompting Todoroki and Bakugou to leave quickly. 

 

They rushed past their class mates to look for their future son, they looked down every hall way, in every room, until they had reached the bathroom. They both heard the curse of a “Fucking hell, this can’t be happening now” sounding like Kasai they both nodded and walked in, what they saw in that bathroom was their future son looking into a mirror rubbing over a spot that appeared to be a scar that had been covered with concealer, but some of it had washed away with his tears. 

“Kasai?” Todoroki said slowly, looking at his future son with worry, Bakugou even looked some what scared and worried about the spot on their future sons face. 

“ah-“ Kasai said immediately slapping a hand over the scar in effort to hide it, and effort that was a little to late “What are both of you doing here?” Kasai said as he tried to act nonchalant, “Kasai we saw the scar...what is it from?” Bakugou asked a little scared for the answer.

“It’s nothing!” Kasai said way to quickly, this caught todoroki’s attention real fast, he squinted his eyes looking scary. “If it’s nothing...then how did you get the scar Kasai?” He said his voice sounding deep and rough. 

Kasai gulped and then began to tell his parent the story of how he got the scar, “When I was younger... i did not like the way i looked. I got bullied a lot in school, at the time i was too young to under stand but all i knew was that ‘everyone loved daddy’ so i wanted to look more like you so when neither of you were looking i scolded myself with hot water, I was six then. I look back and regret it now but I’m stuck with it.” Kasai took a deep breath and continued. 

 

“Mom blamed himself for a while, “if i had kept my eyes on him for a few seconds longer this wouldn’t have happened” he would always say, it wasn’t until i was 13 that they found out i did it on purpose, it was a day filled with tears and talks.” Kasai finished looking off past both of them as to not make eye contact. 

“Kasai!” Bakugou said with his eye’s filled with tears, he went over and hugged Kasai tight, his maternal instincts coming thorough. “We’ll work this out together, w’w’ll wait this out until you’re home in your time period...Okay?” Kakugou said as he placed his hand on Kasai’s and Kasai nodded to his mother. 

“I need to hear you Kasai...” Bakugou said looking at his son with a look that said ‘I’m you mother, even if it is in the future so you better listen to me” so Kasai let out a small chuckle and said “okay...mom” Bakugou’s heart skipped a beat at his future son calling him mom directly. 

Todoroki looked at his future family and though... ‘this might not be too bad’


	2. New arrivals?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this has taken so long! Also I’m not perfect at writing so please ignore grammar errors or misspellings I’ve looked over it millions of times and I think it looks okay but you never know. Plus it’s 1:20am when I’m posting this 😂😂😂

Kenji and Hiro were running extremely late to school, bursting through the school building’s front doors as if their lives depended on it… well they kind of did. They quickly passed classes 1-C and 1-B to get to their classroom, classroom 1-A where all the future heroes, were studying to become pros. Both boys were out of breath as the reached the door to there class, the took a moment to catch their breath, but as they pulled back the door they were utterly shocked at what they found. It was...their parents, and their “aunts” an “uncles”, but these were not the parents of their time, they were their parents but they seemed to be 25 years younger then the pros that kept their city safe. 

Both Kenji and Hiro looked at one another hesitantly, when Momo caught sight of the two she yelled “intruders!” Causing all of class 1-A to go into a fighting stance and Hiro to let out a loud shocked scream. Kenji being the calmer and logical one of the two but both his hand above his head and slowly began to speak “We are not intruders nor are we villains, we are simply UA students wondering why our classroom is filled with younger versions of our parents, aunts, and uncles.” He finished. Everyone in Class 1-A was still in a fighting stance, worried about a possible surprise attack. 

“Wait you said “parents, aunts, and uncle??” What do you mean?” Momo asked just realizing what Kenji had said. “Uh...well my name is Kenji Kirishima, and my friend over there is Hiro Kaminari! We are first year students of UA in the year 2043, and everyone in this room we consider family, we were rushing to school in our time the day after the abduction of our friend Kasai Todoroki and now somehow we ended up here...”

“Why is everyone our age!?” Hiro asked whipping his head in all directions to look at everyone in the room, still confused as to what is going on. “I would like to know more what was going on too, Bakugou said looking at the two new students in the 1-A classroom. Kasai looked around and sighed “I know why this is happening, It has to be the works of Kumori and her little league of misfit villains” He said with a bitter tone. 

“Misfit villains…?” Deku whispered. 

“She’s apparently got her Vape friend back, time-warp was such a hassle, last time around. Last time he was out he caused so much trouble and fear, this is just another thing setting back finding of Kumori and her little followers hide-out.” Kasai continued as he walked to stand by his two friends. 

“Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Who is this Kumori girl, and this “time-warp” guy?” Deku asks with concern. 

“She’s the villain of our time, she’s trying to avenge her fathers’, shigaraki tomura and Dabi. Time-warp is her second in command. We have no other name for him, as we do not know his real name and he has apparently sent us here… 25 years in the past” Kenji replies back to his father. 

“Well why just you three? Why not others?” Todoroki asked 

“Uh… well you see Kasai is a very desired individual in our time, by villains and heroes. Everyone wants him to be on their side because of his powerful quirk. So Kumori must see it as “if I can’t have him, no one will!” And ordered time-warp to send him back in time in hopes to get rid of him. Time-warp doesn’t always follow the rules Kumori gives, so he’s probably going after all the 1-A students of our times.” Kenji told everyone in the room. 

“Powerful quirk? Man he’s definitely going to be one of the big three when you all get to be third years!” Kaminari says looking at Kasai impressed. 

“Kasai didn’t actually want to be a hero or anything for a while but Sano and I were able to convince him to come to UA on a trial basis, to see if he’d enjoy it. It’s been 2 years now I’d say he likes it” Hiro says winking and doing a thumbs up to everyone in the classroom, as Kasai sat in a chair rubbing the back of his neck. 

“How powerful is your quirk?” Deku asks Kasai intrigued. 

“Definitely not as powerful as yours, uncle Deku!” Kasai says with a knowing smirk. 

“Why the hell are you calling the nerd uncle!?” Bakugou yells his question at his future son, eyes flaring with anger. 

“Uh...you’ll find out in about 13 years” Kasai says winking as Kenji and Hiro stifle their laughs. 

“Come on mom, don’t be like that! You and uncle Deku make the best hero duo in the future!” Kasai says teasingly. 

“Don’t call me “mom”’ and no we won’t be!” Bakugou said with anger in his eyes, he did not want to be called “mom” he was a man for fucks sake. “Okay whatever you say...mom!” Kasai counters back and the whole room erupts in laughter at Kasai’s teasing. “That’s it I’m done! You deal with your son halfie!” Bakugou says as he goes to his desk and sits down pouting, “Why is he just “MY” son now?” Todoroki asked putting emphasis on “my” 

“He’s being a brat!” Bakugou calls back “awe he’s inherited so much from you Bakugou!” Todoroki mocks. “Not funny” Bakugou says pouting, looking off at the wall. 

“What are we going to do about getting back home?” Hiro asked nervously looking at his hands, “well last time, Kumori had sent Kasai time traveling to the future, this time it’s more than just Kasai and we’re all in the past!” Kenji stated while rubbing his anxious friends arm. 

“how’d Kasai get home then?” Todoroki asked looking at the three, “we had to wait it out until he hopefully returned,it took a month our time to get Kasai back, but it was only around a week for Kasai. Time passes differently in the future and past.” Kenji spoke for the three yet again, he was the kind of guy who remembered everything, and he even took notes about everything...just like his father. 

“And what shall happen to y’all if you all do not return to your time soon?” Momo asked with a worried look on her face. Kasai was the one to talk this time, he took in a deep breath and began to speak to the classroom full of people, “if the three of us do not get back to our time soon, we will cease to exist and everything in our time lines will reset, our parents won’t be together, or even remember we exist. We will fade into nothingness”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hello everyone!! Sorry it’s been literally months, I know it’s kind of short but I thought I’d get something out to y’all before the holidays!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Please tell me how you enjoyed this by leaving a comment if you want more and a kudos thank you guys! Ive spent three days working on this and it is 3am right now so i hop you enjoyed and want more! :) <3


End file.
